1. Field
The present invention is related to a system and method for providing an impedance component having a low sensitivity to power supply variations.
2. Description of Related Art
In various technologies, it is desirable to provide components that have a relatively stable impedance that can selectively couple nodes of an electronic circuit in response to a control voltage or control signal. The impedance of a switch (e.g. a MOSFET) utilized for such components to selectively couple nodes of the electronic circuit may tend to vary with variations in power supply voltages. Such sensitivities of the impedance to changes in power supply voltages may degrade or impair the function of electronic devices. Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical component having an impedance that is relatively insensitive to changes or variations in power supply voltages.